


Whispers

by flareonfury



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flareonfury/pseuds/flareonfury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate tells Tony a secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 40 Days of Drabbles challenge at my journal.

“Tony?” A woman’s voice tried to get his attention, but he was too tired to do more than just answer her with his eyes shut.

“Yeah Kate?” Tony DiNozzo asked, his voice filled with sleepiness that he hadn’t even realized what he had said.

“I miss you.” She whispered against his ear with a small smile. His eyebrows quirked in confusion, but he still kept his eyes closed.

“What do you mean? I haven’t been anywhere.”

Kate chuckled softly, “Yeah well, who knew I’d miss your movie facts and nosy self?”

“I knew you loved me, Katie.” Tony stated with a grin.

“I did… I do. I really do, Tony.” Kate whispered brushing her lips to his grinning lips.

Tony opened his eyes in shock.

His eyes opened to the sight of Ziva David talking on the phone at Kate’s – no – Ziva’s desk, Gibbs was no where in sight, and McGee was at his desk typing away on his computer. That was the moment he realized he had been dreaming. Caitlin Todd was dead.

Kate was dead.

It wasn’t true… his dream – her confession and actions.

Kate didn’t kiss him…

But… why did his lips feel as if he had just been kissed?

It had just been a dream.

Right?


End file.
